


medios tonos de la consciencia del alma.

by Growtear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: El séptimo día después de la victoria de la Resistencia, el General Hux desaparece.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	medios tonos de la consciencia del alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que se llama Armitage pero como el meme, voy a ignorar eso y lo llamaré como yo quiera.

1.

El séptimo día después de la victoria de la Resistencia, el General Hux desaparece.

La noche luce despejada y con dos lunas brillando con fuerza, hay suficiente silencio para percatarse de cualquier ruido extraño y sin embargo nadie sabe cómo pasó. En un momento estaba allí, ensangrentado y golpeado y derrotado, sumido en lo que parece odio y vergüenza; al siguiente, casi un minuto después, solo se encontraba en su celda sangre y un olor metálico que se unía al aroma del miedo y el sudor. El aroma de alguien que casi muere con su gente, pero fue atrapado justo antes de que todo explotara.

La General Organa es la primera en actuar, demandando una búsqueda exhaustiva, observando las grabaciones pertinentes y desde cualquier ángulo posible para tratar de encontrar una pista en el escape de Hux. No hay nada y horas más tarde, Poe Dameron entra con un gesto que raya en lo fúnebre y dice con una exhalación iracunda que no hay rastro del General. Nada en la base o en el bosque o en el planeta. Desapareció como el aire y Leia frunce el ceño, sus cejas casi tocándose. Un pensamiento súbito pasa por su mente y mira al hombre sentado en la esquina más lejana de la habitación.

El hombre la observa, silencioso y con algo parecido a una promesa tranquilizadora en sus ojos cafés. Leia conoce esos ojos de otros tiempos, en otra cara, pero se rehúsa a sucumbir y sigue hablando acerca del siguiente paso en la búsqueda de Hux. Sabe que es un hombre peligroso. Un herido pero muy inteligente depredador que es mejor tener encerrado (o muerto). También sabe que tienen que encontrarlo rápido.

Poe sale del cuarto momentos después con Finn siguiéndolo y Rey le ofrece una sonrisa cálida y Leia siente un gentil toque de la Fuerza. La chica sale también seguida por un montón de gente que ahora está a cargo de la misión Hux. Leia sabe que hay un traidor entre su gente porque nadie puede desaparecer de la nada y menos de una base equipada con soldados y droides.

Después de unos momentos se quedan ella y Ben solos. Quiere preguntar pero no sabe cómo. Después de la victoria, el dañado vínculo entre ella y su hijo parece estar renovándose; así que es aterrador entender que realmente no conoce al hombre frente a ella. Tiene los mismos ojos cafés y la misma nariz, el mismo cabello ondulado y hace los mismos sonidos cuando empuña su sable de luz, pero de todas formas… aún no es Ben Solo.

Leia quiere acercarse pero lo piensa mejor y en cambio le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

—Lo encontraremos —ofrece y Ben (¿Kylo?) asiente despacio, su boca cerrada en una fina línea y sus ojos mirando algo que ella no puede ver.

¿Qué daño le hicieron a su hijo cuando estuvo bajo el régimen de Snoke? Cuando Hux fue capturado y Ben lo supo lo único que Leia sintió fue un increíble odio emanar de su hijo. Tal vez, Leia razona, ahora que lo único que queda de la Primera Orden es Hux, Ben proyecta todo lo que siente en el ex-General. Sí, Leia piensa, eso debe ser.

El octavo día después de la victoria de la Resistencia, Ben Solo desaparece también.

2.

La lluvia empezó una tarde. Mientras Hux leía un reporte con los lentes deslizándose por su nariz y un cigarro en la mano; la primera gota cayó en el casco de un stormtrooper y pronto más le siguieron. No importaba porque su ejército tenía que seguir funcionando bajo cualquier circunstancia climática pero a Hux no le gustaba la lluvia. Algo tenía que ver la familia que prefería no recordar y la niñez que estaba contento con ignorar, pero también estaba el asunto de la humedad. La humedad le ponía incómodo y le obligaba a tratar de no sofocarse bajo el grueso uniforme, la tela rugosa contra su piel y su cabello rebelde contra su nuca.

Hux ignoró la lluvia por tres días, dando órdenes como siempre, comiendo como siempre, viviendo como siempre. Esperando que el clima mejorara en los próximos días de su impuesto aislamiento para reabastecer la Finalizer, Hux se distrajo haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer: organizar y planear. Tratar de ignorar el hecho de que aunque terminarán de cumplir con lo que se necesitaba, ninguno podría regresar a la nave sin que Kylo Ren terminara con sus respectivas órdenes.

Es frustrante, estar atado a lo que un hombre sin control quiera hacer; pero Hux sigue lo indicado, ignora el clima y a la ausencia de malos augurios de Kylo Ren. Hux da órdenes y escribe reportes, habla con sus ingenieros para estar al tanto de la construcción de su Starkiller y entrena con sus tropas en su tiempo libre.

Todo esto hasta el cuarto día de lluvia. Hux se encuentra lleno de energía nerviosa, fumando como chimenea y pasando los dedos entre su cabello cada vez que se encuentra a solas. Las ojeras se ven terribles en su cara pálida y Phasma le mira detenidamente cuando ambos se quedan en el campamento, escuchando los sonidos nocturnos del bosque y decidiendo que es mejor no hablar sobre cosas que no tienen que vocalizarse.

El quinto día la cabeza le pesa y tiene que leer dos veces el mismo reporte para entender algo más que insensateces. Parecería que el sonido constante de la lluvia contra el metal y el suelo se va a grabar permanentemente en su cerebro. _Drop, drop, drop._ Hux se desabrocha el botón más alto de su uniforme. _Drop, drop, drop._ Hux toma un gran trago del brandy que Phasma le trajera de Commenor, está caliente y se siente pesado en la garganta pero es lo único que tiene a su disposición en ese campamento. _Drop, drop, drop._

<< _Solo es lluvia, cariño, nada más que lluvia >>_

Hux jadea, sorprendido por la voz clara de su madre en su mente, la última nota cantarina haciendo eco que resulta ensordecedor. Él odia la lluvia. De niño soñaba que el agua alcanzaría el cielo sin parar, eterna y asesina, Hux seguiría en su cama con el agua filtrándose por sus pulmones y sin poder emitir algún sonido, pedir por ayuda, por auxilio. Hux moriría ahogado y con la sensación de estar solo en un infinito mar, demasiado tarde como para nadar a la superficie que siempre se aprecia inalcanzable.

<< _Solo es lluvia. Estoy contigo en el fondo de ese mar, hasta que entiendas que solo es lluvia >>_

Una segunda voz, Hux recuerda, una voz que se ha distorsionado con el paso del tiempo. Una voz que reside en la memoria de sus memorias y que se encuentra escondida en un rincón compactado entre los demás recuerdos –más importantes, más _relevantes_. Pero en esos momentos, la voz le calma, tranquilizando su ansiedad. La pequeña caja comienza a desplegarse y Hux respira profundamente, una, dos, tres veces antes de dejar salir un suspiro que se vuelve tembloroso pero nadie escucha.

Sigue lloviendo después de eso, pero Hux se siente reconfortado de una extraña manera por el recuerdo de esa voz. Clara en algunas partes y un invento de realidad en otras. Algo que se olvida con el tiempo aunque Hux no lo hubiera querido. Se arrepiente de ver que los recuerdos de su madre prevalecen más que los de su amigo imaginario pero supone que tampoco es algo sano tenerle afecto a las fantasías.

Las fantasías matan hombres e imperios. Matan dioses y planetas. Alguna vez mataron a Hux, pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo y el dolor se transformó en desprecio y Hux aprendió a ignorar la voz y la calidez, aprendió que tenía un hogar entre la guerra y los pasillos de las frías naves.

Después de una semana y media, Kylo Ren regresa, empapado por la lluvia y con la capa, las botas y el casco salpicados de lodo y algo que se asemeja a la sangre. Hux revisaba un reporte mandado desde la Finalizer, sumergido en las letras y noticias que de alguna manera se escuchaban repetitivas. El cambio en el ambiente fue súbito e impresionante. Tensión, ira, confusión y miedo. Fue entonces cuando Hux lo supo, acostumbrado a percibir aquellas emociones en sus tropas y alrededor de él como una espesa niebla.

Kylo Ren entraba a su tienda, cuando Hux se acomodó el uniforme y pretendió seguir leyendo las eventualidades de su nave. El hombre huele a humedad, hierro y electricidad. Lleva algo escondido entre su capa pero ese asunto no es del interés de Hux así que lo deja pasar. Ve con asco el estado del atuendo de Ren pero decide no comentar al respecto. Luchó mucho por la calma a pesar de la bendita lluvia y no quiere arruinarlo todo con los despliegues de Ren.

—Veo que regresaste, entonces supongo que podemos retirarnos de este planeta —Hux menciona casi con desinterés a pesar de que sus manos sudan y el sonido de la lluvia parece incrementarse. Algo anda mal.

—¿Cuándo empezó a llover? —Kylo Ren responde, como es usual, ignorando a Hux y tejiendo su propia conversación.

Hux le mira de reojo, debatiéndose entre explotar después de días de energía nerviosa contenida o responder rápido para no tener pretextos que puedan hacerle perder más el tiempo entre la humedad y la lluvia del planeta.

—Cuatro días después de que te fuiste —Ren inclina ligeramente la cabeza, la máscara opaca por la suciedad. Hux de repente siente una inmensa curiosidad por lo que Kylo Ren oculta, una sospecha formándose en su cabeza que solo es confirmada por las siguientes palabras del Caballero.

—No dejará de llover —responde, críptico—. He obtenido lo que buscaba, General, puede dar las órdenes pertinentes para regresar a la Finalizer cuanto antes.

Con aquello dicho, Kylo Ren sale de su tienda, dejando detrás el aroma a tierra mojada y ozono. Hux se queda unos minutos observando la entrada, da vuelta a las palabras dichas por Ren pero no logra encontrar la pieza que falta en ese pequeño rompecabezas. Después de unos minutos, Hux se levanta, acomodándose el uniforme y saliendo para poner todo en orden.

Un par de horas después, el planeta es a penas visible a la distancia y Hux comienza a olvidar de nuevo. La voz de su madre, la voz de su amigo, el sonido de la lluvia, la humedad contra su piel y el olor de Kylo Ren, electrizante, asfixiante. El aroma de un saqueador de tesoros que robó el último que quedaba en aquel pequeño planeta que condenara a la lluvia eterna.

Hux mira por la ventana y, como siempre, organiza.

3.

Despierta con un grito ahogado. Tiene sudor frío empapándole la ropa y el cabello, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado. Sus ojos se acostumbran a la poca luz y trata de identificar los objetos a su alrededor. Los segundos pasan lentamente y el pánico se hace pesado en su garganta. Está aterrado y se levanta de un salto, las piernas temblándole, apenas sosteniendo su peso. Quiere recordar cómo llegó allí pero todo es una maraña de ideas congeladas por el terror.

Está muerto. Esa es la única respuesta lógica y Hux comienza a resignarse a su infierno personal cuando la puerta se desliza, una débil luz apenas definiendo la silueta de su acompañante.

—Luces al 40 por cierto —la voz es familiar, algo quebrándose en la frágil mente de Hux.

Kylo entra a la habitación e inmediatamente los recuerdos fluyen, el terror se convierte en ira y Hux se siente cómodo de nuevo. Kylo ya no es Kylo, y Hux durante algún tiempo evadió esa pequeña gran verdad que se vislumbraba desde antes de que pasará todo lo que le llevó a la destrucción; pero la evidencia yace frente a sus ojos y Hux ya no puede cegarse a la verdad. Kylo es el traidor, es Ben Solo, el jedi que transformó lo último de la Primera Orden en cenizas.

Ambos se observan durante un buen rato, midiendo los cambios y las similitudes, tratando de adivinar el pensamiento del otro y Hux sabe que tiene la desventaja, la información está del lado de Ben y Hux sabe que aquello lo es todo. No tiene idea de dónde están, el propósito de todo ese lío. Los recuerdos de lo que pasó antes de despertar siguen difusos y sabe que es algo provocado por los juegos mentales del traidor.

Aun así, Hux no habla. Si sus suposiciones sobre los cambios en Solo son correctas, el hombre hablará primero y le dirá lo que tiene que saber. Hux no quiere pensar más en diferencias, contento con evitar _observar_ las contradicciones físicas y también contento con evitar pensar en las emocionales. No necesita eso. Su situación ya es complicada sin agregarle los siempre intrínsecos problemas de los Skywalkers.

—No vengo a pelear contigo, Hux, debes entender que no soy tu enemigo —la voz de Solo es pasiva pero con un deje autoritario, Hux quiere reírse así que eso hace. El rostro del traidor componiendo un gesto decepcionado.

Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Decepcionado de Hux. El chiste de su vida.

—No, no eres mi enemigo —la sonrisa fría le baila entre los labios y Hux se encoge de hombros—, eres el traidor, enemigo de la Primera Orden.

—La Primera Orden ya no existe, Snoke, la Finalizer, las posibles Starkillers —Solo luce compasivo mientras dice eso y Hux quiere matarlo—, todo aquello ha desaparecido, solo quedas tú y por eso estamos aquí.

El tono avergonzado es lo que pone alerta a Hux. Una similitud entre todos esos rasgos del extraño frente a él.

—¿Qué has hecho, Solo? —el aludido parece incómodo y a Hux le da una pequeña alegre victoria saber que es por su culpa.

—Te salvé, eso hice.

Los recuerdos de lo que pasó antes de que despertara en esa nave, fría y claustrofóbica, se desembocan los unos con los otros y Hux deja salir un pequeño ruido de sorpresiva desesperación. Ve sus alrededores. Las frías paredes de durasteel, nada más que una pequeña cama con las sábanas desordenadas y con el calor de Hux escapándose de ellas. No hay objetos personales porque Hux no tenía ninguno en su celda, no hay armas ni holopads, no hay nada más que la cama y una pequeña mesa al lado que luce fuera de lugar. Todo luce impersonal y austero, y Hux sabe que ni siquiera sus habitaciones en la Finalizer lucían así.

Se ríe. El gesto tiene un deje de pánico pintado en los bordes pero es una risa a pesar de todo. La risa hace eco por entre los rincones de la nave y algo muy parecido a la furia –que no debería estar allí-, se hace presente en la mirada de Ben Solo.

—¿Salvarme? —Hux trata de concentrar toda su ira y veneno en la palabra, observando cuidadosamente el rostro del hombre frente a él—. Lo único que has hecho es aplazar algo que bien pudo haber concluido hoy en la mañana.

Ben –hay mucha ira en los ojos, hay mucho _Kylo Ren_ en esa mirada y Hux se regodea con el asunto- da un suspiro largo y furioso, los puños le tiemblan y justo cuando Hux piensa que ha ganado, el hombre frente a él respira hondo y le dirige una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Hux con la confusión en el corazón.

No entiende nada y sabe que Solo aún guarda información vital que Hux necesita para tener ubicación y orden en todo ese alboroto que se construyó desde el momento en el que Kylo Ren puso un pie en la Finalizer. Hux quiere seguirlo pero el pánico burbujea en su mente y tiene que sentarse un momento para pensar cuál es el mejor paso a seguir. Debe calmarse, reflexionar y trazar varios planes para tener un terreno seguro por el cual manejarse. Ben Solo es un desconocido; un hombre que llego a la Resistencia llevándose lo que quedaba de Kylo Ren en forma de un sable de luz roto. Un hombre que se dio forma y sentido mientras Hux trataba desesperadamente de recomponer algo que no debía ser construido en primer lugar.

Es la primera vez que habla con Solo después de su arresto y consecuente encarcelamiento. Las noticias de un misterioso hombre a la par de Skywalker y su nueva aprendiz, rodearon a Hux meses antes, pero había algo de insensata necedad en la negación de lo que su mente ya daba por cierto. Después, en su celda, escuchó el nombre por casualidad y la ira, traición y desilusión le hicieron perder la última de sus fantasías. Le hicieron abrir los ojos a ese nuevo mundo en el que no tenía cabida y le recibieron con la confirmación que le trajo una derrota más asfixiante que la de su preciosa Primera Orden.

Aquella había sido a su orgullo, una derrota a toda una vida dedicada e ideales arraigados. Pero la huida de Kylo Ren y su regresó a la tan llamada “luz”, fue algo íntimo, algo frío en sus venas y que terminó por darle el golpe final a su espectacular caída del poder. La verdad, era que Kylo se había incrustado en una parte que Hux ni siquiera imaginaba que existiera. Algo profundo y cerca de partes suaves que no pudo endurecer a pesar del tiempo y los entrenamientos. La verdad, pura y simple y dolorosa era que Hux se había enamorado de alguien sin identidad y aquello fue el verdadero principio del fin.

El efecto domino.

4.

Si a Hux le hubieran preguntado qué cosa cambiaría de su pasado, diría, sin duda alguna, el momento en el que vio por primera vez el rostro de Kylo Ren.

El problema no era por motivos banales como el placer de encontrar la joven cara, galante para sus estándares. El problema residía en que los monstruos no podían tener rostro. Un monstruo solo es sentimiento, concepto, un miedo que pretendes haberte sacudido pero sabes que está ahí, esperando a que te descuides para atacar de nuevo. Un monstruo es cruel y mata sin reparo alguno, una sombra, oscura y pesada. Un monstruo es miedo y Hux supone que por mucho tiempo eso envidió de Ren. Su facilidad para inspirar miedo aun cuando toda la tripulación había sido testigo de sus berrinches volátiles y peligrosos.

El Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, con su máscara y su voz fría e impersonal. La sombra de la Finalizer y el antagónico favorito de Hux. Un rumor que se basaba en rumores, el monstruo de la Primera Orden que apenas se hacía paso entre los susurros.

Hux quería instigar el mismo miedo. Quería que cuando lo miraran, lo único que pudieran vislumbrar era una criatura de pesadilla con forma de hombre, en lugar de su juventud y sus ojos grandes. No el hijo de Hux Sr. sino aquél que había traído honor y gloria a esa institución que le mantenía enfocado y vivo. Quería que se susurrara de él como los stormtroopers susurraban de Kylo Ren. Quería que la incertidumbre de la mera mención de su nombre se hiciera paso hasta convertirse en terror.

Hux envidiaba el símbolo que era Kylo Ren pero después, el hombre también le arrebató eso de un tajo, partiendo las ideas que provocaban a Hux en las noches.

Y, en otra ironía que se acumulaban como basura en su vida, todo pasó accidentalmente.

A Hux le gustaba calmar sus nervios caminando por los pasillos desiertos de la Finalizer. A sabiendas de dónde estarían los troopers que daban la ronda nocturna, él los evitaba, el eco de sus botas como un débil sonido entre la soledad y el frío y las débiles luces de las cámaras más apartadas del puente. Había algo reconfortante en el débil sonido que hacía su nave, una suave vibración en el cuerpo que indicaba que aún seguían vivos en esa inmensidad que era la galaxia.

Que aún eran fuertes, poderosos, invencibles.

Hux caminaba con la postura militar de siempre pero con el gesto menos austero. Entre las paredes de su nave y sin nadie a quién mantener a raya, él era invisible, silencioso. Contento con sus logros pero siempre en busca de más. Las ideas un desorden en su cabeza que él revisaba y catalogaba con esmero y dedicación.

A veces se dejaba llevar por algún recuerdo que se entremezclaba con un nuevo plano para la Starkiller o alguna actualización en las armas que él había ideado. Y era entonces cuando el General bajaba la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, distraído y buscando la cámara desocupada más cercana para encerrarse allí unos minutos, tratando de recobrar el proceso y respirar de nuevo sin miedo a quedarse encerrado en ese baúl de memorias inservibles.

Allí, en ese oscuro cuarto, encontró su perdición.

Cuando se dio cuenta de los murmullos entrecortados, ya era indudablemente, demasiado tarde. Su propio orgullo y estoicismo le permitieron seguir adelante cuando todos sus sentidos le indicaban dar la vuelta y caminar hasta sus habitaciones, donde podría indagar la identidad del desconocido a gusto. Se dio la vuelta al sonido de la voz susurrando plegarias que Hux no entendería hasta tarde.

Un hombre le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. Eran ojos grandes, marrones y llenos de emociones que Hux ni siquiera se había detenido en nombrar. Era un hombre que no conocía, y en los preciosos segundos de confusión, Hux fue presa del pánico, pensando que había encontrado a un posible soldado de la Resistencia.

Después todo cobró sentido.

Kylo Ren se irguió, imposiblemente alto, dejando a Hux sin aliento y con el cuerpo paralizado. Era un truco con los que el Caballero se entretenía, tratando de manipular a Hux en un estado de pánico para aminorar la sorpresa y confusión. Eso fue lo que él se dijo después, cuando se encontró debajo de las sábanas, sin poder dormir y con el corazón agitado en el pecho. La verdad, era que Hux en ese momento experimentó una victoria que nunca supo que podía llegar y obtener, menos sin tener que pelear por ella. Y a la par de la victoria, venían las consecuencias de una guerra que no se dio cuenta pero luchó. Una derrota contra sus expectativas y pensamientos, fantasías y seguridades que se había creado sobre Kylo Ren.

No era un monstruo. Después de todo y bajo el casco, bajo la ropa austera, bajo la capa y bajo todas esas cosas que le hacían atemorizante, el Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren era, sin lugar a duda, un ser humano.

Huesos, carne y corazón. Débil y susceptible. Alguien que podía morir y llorar y reír. Dormía y comía, vivía un paralelismo con Hux que el último encontró incapaz de procesar en esos momentos, cuando los ojos –tan grandes, tan _honestos-_ le dirigían miradas de odio y vergüenza. También estaban los otros detalles que Hux catalogó en su momento, atraído como un mosquito a la flama: la inmensa nariz, las cejas abundantes, aquellos lunares que parecían estrellas regadas en un rostro casi asimétrico y los labios suaves y gruesos que uno no esperaría de un asesino.

—¿Te has perdido, General Hux? —el rango es dicho con veneno y coraje. Hux quiere ignorar el vértigo que experimenta mientras Kylo Ren le mira desde lo alto, preparado para matarlo en cualquier momento.

Aun así, Hux no sería Hux si se dejara amedrentar por Ren. Compone una sonrisa chueca y le devuelve la mirada de odio.

—No, pero creo que tú si perdiste algo, Ren —avanza más para imponerse y continúa después con una sonrisa burlona que no delata el ligero temblor de sus manos—. ¿O te dedicas a llorar y esconderte en tus ratos libres?

Hay un sonido de ira reprimida que Ren deja salir y el miedo que Hux sentía se convierte en algo más primario: instinto de supervivencia. Es lo único que lo salva de lo que hubiera sido una herida grave cuando Kylo Ren activa su sable de luz y arremete contra Hux. El rostro está distorsionado por la vergüenza y humillación, parece un animal acorralado y Hux supone que podría estar sintiendo control y victoria pero no siente nada más que el impulso de correr.

Piensa que va a morir pero la voz de Phasma lo salva cuando se hace pasar por su comunicador: “General, el Líder Supremo requiere su presencia y la de Ren”.

Si Hux fuera otro tipo de hombre, agradecería su suerte y experimentaría un conmovedor alivio que resulta de sobrevivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Pero cierto es que él no llegó tan lejos por ser ese tipo de hombre. En lugar de eso se compone el uniforme y se yergue, mirando fijamente el rostro de Kylo, parcialmente iluminado por la luz rojiza del sable. Algo no encaja pero Hux no lo entiende en esos momentos. Hay algo fuera de lugar en Ren, algo que no pertenece a la Finalizer, escondido en sus ojos de bestia herida.

Hux siente la primera grieta formarse en su armadura y es justo allí cuando el pánico decide aparecer. Carraspea y se gira, enterrando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, juntando toda su dignidad para hablar sin rastro de la ansiedad que se acumula en su garganta.

—Rápido, Ren, el Líder Supremo no es paciente.

Después sale con el sonido del sable desactivándose. Le tiembla su respiración y las piernas, las manos y la mente. Escucha detrás de él los pasos de Ren pero se rehúsa a voltear. No quiere darle significado a algo que no lo tiene, un pequeño suceso sin valor alguno entre todos los que pasan en la Finalizer a diario. Eso es lo que se repite durante toda la semana, cuando su pequeño descubrimiento accidental se hace paso por sus pensamientos y sueños.

Hux quisiera olvidar especialmente los ojos. Demasiado grandes, cálidos… Sinceros.

5.

Sale del pequeño cuarto cuando está seguro que sus piernas pueden soportar su peso sin temblar. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero todo parece diluirse más y más en un desinteresado pensamiento secundario. Hux ha experimentado un extraño momento de clarividencia y sabe que es mejor no tentar lo que sea que el destino quiera para él.

Antes no creía en esas cosas del destino o la fuerza o cualquier otra noción que no fuera la lógica y voluntad de un ser vivo. Pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo y Hux ya no está seguro de que sigue siendo el mismo que caminaba por los pasillos de la Finalizer, la espalda recta y la mirada fría y segura en el camino que tenía enfrente.

Ahora, Hux camina cabizbajo, tratando de enfocarse en el nuevo entorno que se le presenta cuando se propone encontrar el cuarto de control, donde Solo seguramente se encuentra supervisando la ruta o escondiéndose de Hux. Meditando, tal vez, o reconsiderando su plan suicida. Hux se permite los pasos inseguros porque nadie le ve, las estrellas un borrón en el espacio.

Alguna vez Hux creyó que las gobernaría.

Pensó que gobernaría todo incluyendo a Solo. Kylo. Cuando se acerca al cuarto de control, siente la presencia del hombre y es allí cuando recompone su postura y mira al frente, pensando en una numeración impar. Ben Solo alza la mirada y Hux la sostiene porque debe hacerlo. Se pregunta qué es lo que ve Solo en ese momento. ¿Debilidad, miedo o confusión?. Hux resopla y camina hasta el puesto del copiloto, el cual se encuentra vacío, recordándole que los únicos en esa extraña nave, son ellos.

—¿Has pensado mejor en este supuesto plan? —Solo se encoge de hombros y esa es respuesta suficiente.

Hux le observa.

El parecido de su ropa con la de su padre (polvo entre las estrellas después de la explosión) es perturbador y Hux se pregunta qué habría sido de ellos si Ben Solo hubiera nacido inmune a la fuerza. Son pensamientos peligrosos pero Hux los evita, acostumbrado a ignorar imágenes que se vuelven peligrosamente cercanos a _deseos_ (definitivamente no se imagina posibles encuentros y palabras dichas, una sonrisa fácil y unos ojos marrones sin dolor impregnado en el color café). Ese es el cambio notable, porque Ben tiene la misma cara de Kylo y viceversa. La cicatriz, los lunares salpicando el rostro, la misma nariz enorme, el estúpido cabello negro, y las pestañas negras que descansan sobre la piel pálida.

El hombre alza la mirada y Hux se queda suspendido en la confusión.

—Hay un planeta, allí todo será más fácil —su tono de voz proyecta seguridad pero Hux no puede sentirla en palabras que bien pudieron ser dichas por un niño.

Nada es fácil, quiere decirle, pero cierra la boca y ahoga las palabras. Está cansado, necesita dormir pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo hasta que todo tenga un sentido y un orden. Piensa en dónde se ubica el misterioso planeta pero sabe que preguntar sería inútil, Solo tiene la vista fija en el panel y parece estar en otro lugar al cual Hux no tiene acceso.

—Asumo que hay comida en esta cosa tuya —es la cosa más absurda que pudo decir pero a Hux no podría importarle menos. Tiene hambre y si Solo lo trajo hasta allí, sería justo que le ofreciera al menos algo con que sustentar la poca vida que le queda. De nada serviría una misión de rescate y escape si el objeto a salvar muere a mitad del plan. Y por falta de comida.

Solo no dice nada, se levanta y sale con pasos desgarbados. Hux se hunde en el asiento, mirando al frente y rehusándose a la decepción. Después de unos minutos, respira y observa el panel de control. El transbordador parece ser construido para pasar como comercial pero Hux logra ver varios comandos que activan cañones y se pregunta sobre su constructor. Pasa los dedos por los botones, las palancas y los interruptores. Durante su tiempo en la academia, Hux fue el mejor piloto de simulación pero eso nunca fue sorpresa porque él era el mejor en todo.

Durante su tiempo como teniente y después consecuente camino a su último título, Hux demostró sus habilidades muchas veces más de las que se tiene registrado. En ese momento observa el panel con un deje de melancolía. En su celda, mientras repasaba la historia de su vida, se había hecho a la idea de no volver a volar. Hux quiere reírse de lo fútil de su vida pero en cambio todo sabe amargo.

Solo carraspea y Hux se sobresalta sin quererlo. Se gira un poco y ve una bandeja de comida en las manos del hombre. Hux intercambia la mirada entre Solo y la comida. Es penoso admitirlo pero es más de lo que veía en una semana entera en su celda. Se le hace agua la boca pero es estoico hasta el final y se queda quieto cuando Solo se encamina a poner la bandeja sobre las piernas de Hux.

No le agradece pero toma un pedazo de carne y lo mastica lentamente, sintiendo su jugo en la lengua. Hace mucho tiempo que el simple hecho de comer no le traía un placer como ese. Desde que era un niño en los Territorios Desconocidos y las raciones no eran suficientes pero de alguna manera le hicieron sobrevivir cuando algunos no tenían la oportunidad.

Hux no se volvió miembro de la Primera Orden ni por su padre, ni por su madre ni por su enseñanza. Él lo hizo por voluntad propia. Porque aún tenía pesadillas sobre morir de hambre y porque la Nueva República nunca batió un ojo para los niños que morían en aquellos años, hijos de antiguos generales o tenientes o capitanes imperiales que parecían haber heredado los pecados de sus padres.

Y en ese momento, con el sabor de la comida llenándole la boca, siente de nuevo la impotencia y esa sed de supervivencia. Siente algo treparle por el cuerpo y Solo se gira, mirándole con esa sinceridad impotente y desarmante, estirando temblorosamente una mano para a penas tocarle la mejilla y Hux se da cuenta que está llorando.

Algo se rompe. Hux está de pie, con los puños contra su rostro y con la mente en blanco mientras trata de parar las lágrimas y los hipidos de dolor que le perforan el pecho. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?. Siente el mismo rencor y odio, la misma tristeza y decepción, esa extraña mezcla de desazón y orgullo que sintió desde el momento en que supo que la comida y el agua tenían que ser peleadas con armas distintas a la fuerza.

Desde que su padre murió y Hux sintió impropia alegría. O cuando su madre le dedicó una última sonrisa confidencial y su mano se volvió fría entre las de Hux. Desde que Kylo Ren llegó a su nave, como una pesadilla, una aparición que se hizo lugar en los pensamientos de Hux. Desde que Kylo le dio la espalda y le traicionará de esa manera íntima en la que nadie ni nada le había hecho.

Siente los brazos fuertes de Solo rodeándole por detrás y Hux siente revulsión y un hueco enorme en el pecho. Su gesto se descompone y el grito se le queda atorado en la garganta. Lucha y se aparta de Ben Solo con toda la entereza que puede reunir, girándose para enfrentar una batalla más.

—¡No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! —lo dice con veneno y un corazón roto. Ben Solo se queda estático con los brazos abiertos y esos malditos ojos penetrándole el alma.

—H-Hux, por favor… —la voz se le quiebra y Hux lo odia.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —con todas sus fuerzas, se lanza contra Ben Solo y le golpea. Ambos trastabillan y caen sobre el frío suelo. Hux sabe que sigue llorando pero también sabe que no se cansará hasta que Solo esté tan lastimado por fuera como Hux lo está por dentro—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo?!, ¡¿crees tener el derecho después de que me traicionaste?!. ¡¿Crees que puedes volver y que yo seré tan estúpido como todos los demás para recibirte con los brazos abiertos?! — Solo no se defiende y eso enfurece más a Hux, quien sigue golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas, tiene sangre en los nudillos y las lágrimas no dejan de caer—. ¡Me dejaste para pretender algo que no eres!, ¡Yo soy el único que conoce tu alma y también el único que te ha querido a pesar de todo!, ¡prefiero mil veces morir bajo los malditos de la Resistencia que seguir junto a ti, soportando como me arrebatas todo para volver a dejarme a la deriva!

Sus brazos le tiemblan y es allí cuando Solo le toma de los hombros. También llora y Hux le desprecia.

—No es como piensas, no te he traicionado, no te he mentido en nada— Hux vuelve a forcejear pero esta vez el agarre de Solo es fuerte—. Lo que era antes, contigo, sigue siendo lo que soy ahora, no ha cambiado nada y no lo hará. Si te salvé fue porque no soy yo sin ti a mi lado.

Hux deja salir una risa sin gracia. Se inclina poco a poco y descansa su frente en el hombro de Solo. La respiración de ambos es errática y Hux siente el cansancio por todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Solo se posan en la cintura de Hux, cálidas y grandes, posesivas pero dándole una seguridad que no debería tener lugar en ese pequeño transbordador.

­—Te odio —Hux murmura contra el cuello de Solo, sintiendo el pulso contra sus labios.

El hombre se ríe, bajo y algo roto. Lo último que escucha Hux antes de caer dormido es un “lo sé” dicho contra su sien.

Hux piensa que nadie sabe en realidad nada.

6.

Después de ver el rostro de Ren, todo cambia y a la vez nada lo hace. Hux no puede darse el lujo de demostrar como un acto tan sencillo ha puesto su mundo de cabeza pero tampoco puede seguir actuando como siempre en la presencia del otro.

Trata de no hacer notar que evita a Ren cada que puede, pero el hombre también lo hace más fácil, deambulando por los pasillos cuando Hux está en el puente o encerrado en sus cuartos cuando Hux deambula por los pasillos. Son dos fuerzas en extremos opuestos y Hux sabe que están destinados a encontrarse de nuevo porque la física así lo indica.

Resulta que la física indica que debe de ser en medio de un campo de batalla. La Primera Orden conquistando un planeta importante para movimientos estratégicos. Hux baja personalmente para las negociaciones previas y tiene una confianza en sí mismo que no aminora cuando Kylo Ren se sitúa a su lado como una sombra silenciosa. Phasma se queda atrás, atenta a cualquier señal por si todo resulta mal y tienen que usar la fuerza.

El planeta posee colores vibrantes y ellos son un contraste no muy bienvenido. Hay un comité liderado por el rey y su pequeña guardia, esperando con las posturas tensas y Hux piensa que todo aquello saldrá mejor de lo que espera. Pasan saludos cordiales y sonrisas falsas, cuando Hux presenta a Ren, el aire adquiere un tono peligroso que les acompaña todo el camino hasta el imponente castillo que se encuentra en el corazón de la ciudad principal.

Al entrar a la sala de conferencia, Hux se encuentra sorprendido al descubrir que Kylo Ren ha decidido colocarse a su espalda, como un sombrío y extraño guardaespaldas que Hux nunca pidió pero se encuentra algo aliviado de tener. No hay palabras entre ellos y Hux no espera mucho para poner su plan en acción y empezar a convencer a todos los presentes de por qué deberían aliarse a la Primera Orden.

El rey parece convencido. No es alguien particularmente estoico pero se ha dejado persuadir en el momento en que la Finalizer se hizo presente en sus radares. Sabe que sería tonto pelear contra ellos y no quiere que su pueblo sufra un enfrentamiento innecesario. Después de todo, la Primera Orden solo demanda abastecimiento y lealtad. Un aliado más contra la Nueva República y eventualmente, la Resistencia.

A mitad de la conversación, Hux siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Antes de que pueda intervenir, Kylo ya ha dado un paso adelante, su mano extendida hacia alguien detrás del rey, un joven de la guardia que en ese momento podría estar gritando de terror sino fuera por la fuerza que Ren ejerce en él.

Hux había visto ya, muchas veces, la manera en la que Ren investigaba e instigaba a los enemigos que sus soldados traían a bordo. La sala de interrogación se llenaba de gritos, alaridos de horror y eventualmente, balbuceos que Hux trataría de entender para poder dar un informe satisfactorio sobre nuevos descubrimientos.

En todo el proceso, Hux estaba avergonzado de admitir que la tan llamada _Fuerza_ le intrigaba en cierto nivel. Había algo elegante en la manera en la que Kylo Ren se mantenía alejado de su presa, provocándole intenso miedo y dolor, su demonio personal que parecía casi aburrido el tiempo que se prolongaba la tortura.

En la sala de conferencia, Hux ve algo de esa elegancia, pero por primera vez siente la electricidad a su alrededor, el olor a tormenta y la sensación de supervivencia que se apodera de su cuerpo. La realización de su propia fragilidad y recuerda su encuentro con esa fuerza hace un tiempo, cuando miró por primera vez aquellos ojos marrones.

No tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionar, la sala se vuelve un caos cuando el cuerpo del soldado cae laxo y sin vida. Alguien dispara un bláster y Hux tiene la mano puesta en el suyo segundos después. El rey parece aterrado y confundido y Hux comienza a eliminar uno a uno a los soldados enemigos. Kylo Ren activa su sable de luz y pronto las sillas y las paredes comienzan a salpicarse de sangre.

Hux registra el movimiento casi en cámara lenta. Un brazo levantándose, el disparo apuntado a la espalda descubierta de Ren. Antes de que la mujer active el bláster, Hux dispara el suyo, preciso y como destello, al pecho de la mujer. Kylo se gira y Hux sabe que le observa por detrás de esa fastidiosa máscara suya. Algo, extraño y revelador transcurre entre ellos pero ninguno puede darse el lujo de detenerse a pensar en ello.

La carnicería termina como empezó, con Ren ahogando a uno de los soldados. Hux se endereza y apunta el bláster a la frente del rey quién comienza a tropezarse con las palabras. Entre balbuceos, logra decir que no sabía del plan que se estaba formando en su nariz y que de saberlo, habría ejecutado a los traidores. Hux se da cuenta que dice la verdad y entiende que todo lo que pasó aún puede ser usado a su conveniencia.

Han demostrado poder y eso es lo que el rey temía desde un principio. Lo que Hux quería demostrar con palabras pero ha hecho con actos. La respiración mecánica de Kylo Ren hace eco por la habitación, sumida en un silencio sepulcral, Hux siente sangre ajena resbalarse por su mejilla y tiene un impropio momento de júbilo.

Había olvidado como era ser el verdugo, ejercer poder sobre algo tan substancial como la vida humana. Quiere reír pero está allí para negociaciones y eso es lo que lleva a cabo después de todo.

Al final todo termina y Hux pretende seguir ignorando la presencia de Ren detrás de él. Caminando silenciosamente mientras ambos se reúnen con Phasma y el resto del ejército. Se da la orden y pronto despegan de la superficie del planeta, dejando como recuerdos el cosquilleo en los dedos de Hux y sangre seca en su uniforme y rostro. Una nueva victoria.

El asunto es que ellos no tuvieron un inicio, un en medio ni un final. Ellos no tuvieron ilación o coherencia, ni rima ni sentido.

Hux puede recordar con exactitud el momento en que vio por primera vez el rostro de Ren. Puede recordar el día y que planeta sobrevolaban. Puede recordar el ausente sonido de vida y cuanta luz inundaba los pasillos de la Finalizer. Después de ello, sin embargo, su mente se volvió agujero negro, no podría contar aunque quisiera, todo lo que sucedió después de lo que pasó con Ren. Las órdenes que ejecutó, los planos que miró, nuevas experiencias que se escaparon de su consciencia y que él nunca quiso recordar hasta años después, tratando de encontrar en qué punto de su vida la bifurcación de sus actos con sus deseos se volvió tan notoria.

No fue hasta que Kylo Ren le volvió a sacudir el mundo, cuando Hux tuvo de nuevo razón de ser, conocimiento de su (en ese entonces) ahora. Fue cuando volvió a entender el funcionamiento del universo y de sus alrededores, cuando el General Hux volvió a ser una remembranza de lo que era, a pesar de que nadie se dio cuenta que lo había dejado de ser.

Kylo Ren se volvió su eje de rotación y traslación.

Y Hux sabe que fue su culpa. Nunca debió ir a esa habitación, así como nunca debió de verle el rostro, y nunca debió de recibirlo en la Finalizer. Nunca debió ser General, ni convertirse en el mando de la Primera Orden, ni entrar a la milicia o siquiera salir de los Reinos Ocultos. Pero la verdad era otra y Hux abrió la puerta para nunca salir.

La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por el chispeante sonido del sable de luz. El olor a quemado es característico y le da a Hux una idea de quién está en el cuarto, y también qué hace allí. No ha tenido oportunidad de estar con Ren a solas, no desde su pequeño gran altercado en ese planeta azul, con un sol joven y ríos más anchos que los continentes juntos.

Tanto Ren como Hux se escondieron lo suficiente, tratando de ignorar la sincronía con la que se movieron, el flujo de lo que Hux no quiere llamar “la fuerza”, entrelazándose en ellos y haciéndoles sentir una intimidad que Hux no había sentido en años –tal vez en toda su vida-.

Por eso, Hux piensa, encuentra a Ren por accidente en una sala de máquinas por la que Hux caminaba tratando de cansarse. El hombre se gira y Hux descubre que no lleva máscara. No quiere volver a repasar los rasgos que ha definido una y otra vez en su mente –consciente o inconsciente-, enfocándose en los restos de lo que fuera una computadora funcional.

Kylo se acerca con arma en mano y Hux no parpadea, sintiendo el electrificante miedo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Es un miedo diferente y de alguna manera más agotador. Un miedo que se intensifica cuando Kylo desactiva el arma y le acaricia el pómulo, lento y deliberado, la tela desgastada de sus guantes suave contra su piel.

Hux quiere preguntarle, quiere reclamar de nuevo lo que perdió cuando miró a los ojos a Ren. Quiere entender tantas cosas que le rodean justo antes de que se quede dormido, cuando el borde de la consciencia es cada vez más difuso y exhala lo que puede ser un nombre que para muchos resulta taboo. Hux recuerda a su madre, los pálidos dedos contra su cabeza, diciéndole que las palabras son poder y le gustaría preguntarle a ella también, qué tipo de poder atraerán las suyas.

Pero antes que pueda concretar una simple idea, Kylo invade su espacio personal, Hux siente frío y los dedos –temblorosos- de Kylo resbalándose por su quijada hacia su garganta. La punta de sus dedos se queda allí, rozando el pulso de Hux y nada en ese pequeño momento tiene sentido más que las palabras susurradas por Kylo contra la mejilla de Hux.

—Eres un misterio —lo dice con algo parecido a la adoración y Hux se pregunta, de nuevo, más fuerte y claro.

Kylo nunca responde con palabras. Besa a Hux con hambre y con años de ansiosa espera. Con un ardor que podría llamarse puro si viniera de otra persona. Porque Kylo Ren no es puro y Hux se deshace contra los labios que le demandan y le conquistan. Es algo barbárico y que le devuelve el eje de rotación a Hux, quién besa con las preguntas sin respuesta en sus labios, la confusión y la terrible conclusión de lo que pudo haber negado por años.

La mano de Kylo encuentra la suya, su lengua le roza ligeramente el labio inferior y Hux quiere decirle, quiere prometerle, quiere entregarle. Pero es mentira porque no sabe, ni siquiera, que puede entregar, prometer y decir. Tiene un sentido de nuevo pero nunca había estado tan perdido en toda su vida.

Kylo se separa y Hux se deja derrotar, se pregunta porque no sabe a decepción y después de unos segundos, se entera de la respuesta.

7.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Ben alza la mirada y Hux le esquiva, enfocándose en las estrellas, aterrándose por su lugar en el universo.

—¿Qué? —Ben pregunta y Hux recarga la cabeza contra el durasteel.

—¿Qué has hecho desde que te fuiste? —habla de la traición y sabe que Ben ha entendido cuando el hombre le deja de buscar la mirada y enfoca la suya en el tablero.

—Entrenar, enfocarme de nuevo, arreglar lo que pude y sufrir por lo que no— como siempre habla en acertijos y Hux resopla algo enfadado.

Piensa que tal vez ese fue su problema: las preguntas sin responder. Las que se quedaban colgadas en el aire después de que Ren salía de los cuartos de Hux, las preguntas que se quedaban atoradas entre sus labios después de un beso vicioso o las que le acariciaban la mente cuando Ren bajaba a algún planeta y Hux se quedaba orbitándolo con la Finalizer a su mando.

Por eso, y porque siente que eventualmente todo eso le matará, deja salir algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde el primer día, cuando despertó y de Kylo Ren ya no había rastro alguno.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —odia el tono con el que susurra la pregunta, indefenso, como un niño pequeño. Supone que su padre estaría decepcionado pero Hux sospecha que hiciese lo que hiciese, el hombre siempre lo estaría.

Cuando Hux alza la mirada, a penas segundos después de preguntar y encuentra a Ben Solo llorando con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Hux quiere golpearle de nuevo, el acto de mártir mucho más repulsivo que la farsa de amante que sostuvo por años con Hux.

—Lo siento tanto, Hux —y después, porque al parecer pretende enfadarlo, Solo gime con un rastro de dolor que penetra a Hux violentamente.

—Lo sientes… ¿qué exactamente? —Hux se incorpora, atravesando la pequeña distancia que los separa y arrodillándose frente a Solo, tomándole de las mejillas y obligándole a mirarle— ¿Sientes haber jugado conmigo?, ¿matar a Snoke?, ¿traicionar todo por lo que habíamos trabajado juntos?, ¿sientes haber tomado esa segunda oportunidad mientras yo me _pudría_ en una cárcel?, ¿sientes no poder regresar en el tiempo para evitar matar a tu padre?, ¿sientes ese beso?.

Hux nunca recibió respuestas, ni la primera vez que se encontró con Kylo Ren, ni la primera que miró los ojos marrones y descubrió que Ben aún vivía en ese supuesto monstruo de leyenda. También y si es justo consigo y su situación, hubo preguntas que nunca vocalizó, por miedo e inseguridad y al final, porque sabía la respuesta.

Solo le mira y las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas, Hux se recuerda a él mismo, llorando en silencio cuando se dio cuenta que Kylo Ren nunca regresaría a su lado. Entonces habla, con la voz rota y la garganta ardiéndole.

—¿Por qué me lo arrebataste?

Ben gime de dolor, resbalándose de su asiento hasta estar junto a Hux, tomándole de las manos, abrazándole y escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello y el hombro.

—Hux… yo…

—No, dime por qué lo mataste… —Hux sabe que de nuevo está llorando, de rabia y de tristeza y de resignación— Mataste al único ser que he amado, lo mataste frente a mis ojos y yo no te detuve… —y después murmura contra el cabello de Solo la única pregunta que realmente importa— ¿por qué no te detuve?

Cuando Elinor Hux estaba a punto de morir, miró al padre de Hux y le murmuro que le amaba. Él nunca supo porque ella, tan hermosa y etérea, había amado a alguien tan despreciable como su padre. En esos últimos momentos a penas y vislumbró lo que se traducían a años de historia, a gestos escondidos y a un pedazo de humanidad que siempre existió en Brendol Hux y que eventualmente Elinor fue la única capaz de entender y amar.

Pero Hux no es como su madre. Hux es vicioso, sangre y muerte, es el Asesino de Estrellas y el Domador de la muerte. Hux odia y mata y al parecer, llora abrazado a otro hombre en un pequeño shuttle a la mitad de la nada. Hux es contradicción y más que nada, Brendol Hux es pura y hermosamente humano.

—Bren, perdóname, por favor… te amo, una y otra vez en una vida o en otra, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré —los labios de Solo son cálidos contra su cuello y Hux cierra los ojos, cansado de repente a pesar de que no ha hecho nada desde que se despertó en el shuttle y no en una celda—. No soy nada sin ti, ¿no lo entiendes?, vivo y respiro por ti. Perdóname por no ser Ren pero tampoco soy Ben Solo, por favor no me abandones.

Hux quiere decirle que él nunca lo abandonó, fue Kylo Ren quien decidió que no era suficiente, que las noches –y los días y las horas- que pasaban juntos no valían la pena ese dolor en el pecho. Fue Kylo Ren quién decidió por ambos y Hux sabe que nunca podría perdonarle eso. Se recuerda en aquellos días cuando la Finalizer se sentía más fría y la resistencia ganaba cada vez más terreno sobre una Primera Orden que se tambaleaba en los hombros de Hux, ansioso y con la sal de las lágrimas aun en sus labios. Se recuerda odiándose a sí mismo porque todos los recuerdos dolían y él había permitido caer bajo el poder de un ser humano inestable y trágico por naturaleza.

—Nunca debimos estar juntos —es lo que puede susurrar Hux, la verdad que ambos ignoraron y Ren se empeña en seguir haciendo.

Como puede se libra del agarre de Ren -¿Solo?- y se incorpora sin mirar a nada en específico. Poco a poco la calidez en su cuerpo se disipa y Hux camina a su cuarto. Podrá estar allí el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que lleguen a algún planeta y él pueda salir huyendo, o hasta que los verdugos de Hux los alcancen y decidan que es mejor matarlo allí que arriesgarse a volver a meterlo a una celda.

Sentado en su cuarto, con la cabeza contra el durasteel, Hux se pregunta qué es lo que se dirá de él, en esos momentos. Piensa si Leia Organa sabe que fue su hijo el que liberó al genocida. Si la galaxia entera demanda su muerte inmediata o si él ya ha perdido la novedad y su escape permanece como un secreto que se susurra bajo puertas cerradas. Hux no está acostumbrado a ser susurros, él era propaganda y discursos que llegaban hasta los rincones de la galaxia. Kylo Ren era el mito, y Hux sonríe, sus labios una mueca mientras entierra las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Mientras Hux odia y Kylo sufre, el shuttle a velocidad luz pasa por polvo de estrellas y pequeños asteroides que ni siquiera se cruzan por su camino. El planeta de destino a unos cuantos ciclos de distancia y ninguno de los dos se entera que el destino les está alcanzando. Por fin.

8.

—No debemos estar juntos —Hux susurra esa noche contra la palma de Kylo Ren, caliente y deliciosa contra sus labios.

—Puedes irte —contesta Kylo, mientras le desviste, la punta de los dedos acariciándole la piel que poco a poco se va descubriendo.

Es desarmante y a Hux le fallan las piernas. Inclina la cabeza y descubre su cuello porque Ren quiere besarle y Hux no ha pensado en otra cosa más que los labios del hombre en su piel. De nuevo. No es la primera y Hux sospecha que no será la única. Piensa que pasará incontables noches –y días y horas- susurrando “no debemos estar juntos” contra Ren. Sus manos, su cuello, sus labios. Una advertencia que suena a reto y demanda. La apuesta contra el destino y Ren juega sucio, lamiéndole la nuca y mordiendo suave, tímido y tembloroso y que se convierte rápido en el vicio y dolor del placer que asalta a Hux de sorpresa. Como si no hubieran hecho eso ya las veces suficientes para decir cuántas pecas y lunares tienen regados por el cuerpo.

No es la primera pero es Kylo ha estado ausente por casi un mes y Hux siente que su cuerpo demanda el toque del otro. No quiere admitir que lo extrañó, no quiere admitir que checaba la ubicación de Kylo en su holopad, tampoco quiere admitir lo mucho que anhelaba por un simple beso que parecía mordida cuando Ren entró a sus habitaciones y le tomó de la cintura. La holopad resbaló de entre sus dedos y Hux susurra y pide y demanda.

Kylo le besa la yugular, le lame la clavícula y le muerde suavemente la manzana de Adán y Hux se deshace, se pierde y se encuentra y entrelaza sus dedos en los mechones de cabello húmedos. Siente una necesidad y sed que no sabía que podía sentir hasta ese momento, cuando gime contra la mejilla de Ren y se inclina un poco para besarle el cuello. Los dos están desnudos y Hux repasa con sus dedos y sus labios los contornos de los músculos de Kylo que se mueven a la par de sus caricias.

Hay dos cicatrices nuevas, no muy profundas pero Kylo gruñe en placer cuando Hux las lame y después succiona, sus labios conquistando terreno transformado por la guerra. Hux quiere preguntar pero Kylo le acaricia los muslos y la mente y el pensamiento coherente se escapa a esconder por algún lugar de la Finalizer.

Es lento, Kylo besándole las pecas de los muslos y de las piernas, en la suave piel de sus brazos y los hombros, las que bajan por su espalda y justo en los hoyuelos de sus caderas se detiene, su aliento tibio y su lengua ardiendo contra la piel de Hux. Le succiona unos moretones y Hux jadea, con los puños apretados contra las sábanas y las palabras de aliento entre sus labios rojos por besos y mordidas y deseo.

Kylo sonríe contra su piel y aprieta la nalga izquierda de Hux, enterrando las uñas y después mordiéndole porque quiere escuchar el grito de placer y sorpresa que se escabulle de entre los labios de Hux y se riega por toda la habitación. Hay algo en la divertida mueca de Kylo, en el brillo de sus ojos cuando se incorpora y Hux se gira para besarle y tocarle. Enreda sus brazos en la espalda fuerte de Kylo y le rasguña las nalgas y la espalda y los brazos. Se sienta en su regazo y gimen en unísono cuando el miembro caliente de Kylo se resbala por entre las nalgas de Hux.

Se miran a los ojos y Hux comienza a ondular el cuerpo, casi flojo, demasiado cadencioso y sensual. Kylo le sostiene de los muslos y le recorre las piernas con la punta de sus dedos, fuertes y transmitiendo una adoración que deja a Hux sin aliento.

—Ahh… —gime cuando Kylo le acaricia a penas la punta de su miembro y Hux tiembla, estirándose para agarrar la botella de lubricante que se vacía a una velocidad alarmante—. Cógeme, Kylo…

Y Kylo gruñe y toma de la cintura a Hux, moviéndolo con violencia y sin esfuerzo alguno. Es maravilloso, la fuerza bruta de Kylo en un simple movimiento que deja a Hux con los ruegos atorados en al garganta. Cógeme, por favor, quiere decir pero Kylo le toma de las muñecas, una mano rodeándole ambas –maravillosas, las diferencias- y con la otra comienza a prepararle, los dedos tibios con lubricante –Hux no sabe en qué momento Kylo hizo eso pero el tiempo es relativo, supone-. El primer digito es doloroso (un mes, se recuerda) pero bienvenido, la presión y sus músculos haciéndole paso y Hux abre las piernas de manera indecente. El segundo se vuelve insuficiente pronto y para cuando Kylo tiene el tercero, Hux se mueve contra esos dedos, demasiado fuerte y Kylo está respirando profundo, con esa intensa mirada marrón perforándole la mente.

—K-Kylo —Hux jadea y en un movimiento desesperado entrelaza las piernas en la cintura de Kylo y se mueve, elástico y perfecto, el miembro caliente y grueso de Kylo rozándole la sensible piel detrás de sus testículos. Kylo entonces le toma de la cintura, soltándole las muñecas que estarán adornadas por lila y verde y amarillo al día siguiente. Deposita un último beso en la quijada de Hux y entonces se da a la tarea de cogerle despacio y perfectamente doloroso, el placer recorriéndole el cuerpo y Hux abre la boca en un gemido silencioso y que sabe a gloria.

No hablan mucho, frases entrecortadas que no significan mucho pero para Hux, en esos preciosos momentos, significan la galaxia entera. Kylo le besa la mente y la piel, sus manos grandes y calientes por todo el cuerpo tembloroso y frágil de Hux. Saca su miembro en el momento preciso y lo introduce de nuevo con más fuerza justo cuando Hux decide encontrarlo a media estocada. Es profundo pero no hay sangre en sus labios o en sus cuellos, pequeñas gotas adornando su piel como en otras ocasiones. En ese momento solo es pasión y el anhelo de encontrarse de nuevo después de días de no sentir el otro cerca.

—Hux… Hux —Kylo recita con su voz grave y Hux le besa, desordenado y ardiendo en placer cuando Kylo le toca en los lugares correctos. Cuando se entierra, profundo y perfecto, Hux deja salir un grito que Kylo calla poco después con sus labios.

Están cerca y Kylo rodea la erección de Hux, el agarre justo y acorde a las embestidas poderosas y erráticas de Kylo. Es mucho, es el fin de la ausencia y el principio del reencuentro. Son gemidos y voces entrecortadas, necesidad y deseo y Hux deja salir el nombre de Kylo como una oración mientras su orgasmo le toma por sorpresa y su ser se contrae, una maravillosa explosión de sensaciones y Kylo, en su mente, en su cuerpo, con ese sentimiento que Hux no quiere llamar amor porque él no merece ser amado.

Kylo entonces le besa y deposita su boca entreabierta en el cuello de Hux, encontrando su orgasmo que solo llega cuando Hux le acaricia los brazos y le besa el cabello desordenado y húmedo. Kylo gime y Hux observa con ojos perezosos el techo de sus habitaciones, sintiendo bajo sus manos el cuerpo de Kylo y preguntándose por qué no pueden estar juntos.

Kylo sale y se incorpora pero Hux le toma de la muñeca en un movimiento casi involuntario. Se observan y sin palabras dichas, Kylo se recuesta, tomando a Hux entre sus brazos y rozándole el cuello con la punta de su nariz. Es casi pacífico, casi imposible, casi engañoso y Hux entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kylo. La pretensión de odio y sexo sin sentido quedándose ya muy por detrás.

—Te amo —Kylo le susurra al oído y la respiración de Hux se entrecorta por unos segundos. Hay algo allí, un tono nuevo bajo esas palabras extrañas.

Hux se gira lentamente, encontrando la mirada de Kylo y una idea comienza a formarse en su cabeza. La luz de las estrellas le acaricia la piel a Kylo, llena de cicatrices y lunares, llena de historia y también llena de Hux. El mismo que se calla y trata de ahogar su nuevo conocimiento bajo capas de presuntuosa ignorancia pero supone que en el fondo, la amargura se hace presente y comienza la cuenta regresiva.

Se duermen abrazados y Hux recarga la mejilla en el pecho de Kylo, escuchando su respiración y tratando de aguantar ese sentimiento roto que le aprieta los sentidos.

Esa noche, Brendol Hux se duerme con Ben Solo entre los brazos.

9.

—No debemos hacer esto —Hux susurra contra el oído de Ren, mientras ambos tropiezan contra la cama del motel barato que pudieron costear en ese planeta raro con árboles psicodélicos.

Llegaron en la tarde, cuando las luces de ese puerto espacial se volvían de colores fosforescentes y ansiosos. Los árboles grandes y con formas extrañas. Ben Solo delante y Hux siguiéndole de cerca, cansado y con ganas de acostarse a dormir para soñar con tiempos pasados. El shuttle está en el taller y Hux supone que podrían quedarse allí por lo menos una semana en la cual tendrá que descifrar el plan de Solo para poder trazar una ruta de escape.

Es un intento desesperado, pero Hux ha aceptado aquello después de pasar un tiempo en las celdas de la resistencia.

El lugar parece estar lleno de gente y Hux siente miedo por primera vez, sabiendo que alguien podría reconocerlo y los liberales y nobles planes de Solo se vendrían abajo. Por eso camina cerca del hombre y con la cabeza gacha, tratando de hacerse pequeño y clavando la vista al suelo sucio.

No se entera de la negociación del cuarto pero entra apurado por estar en un lugar no particularmente seguro pero que ofrece un mínimo de protección. Ben Solo se dirige a inspeccionar y ambos ponen espacio porque el silencio es insoportable, Hux sabe que está aún alterado y se entretiene yendo al baño y jugando con la perspectiva de agua caliente. La mitad de esa fantasía se viene abajo cuando el agua sale fría pero aun así Hux piensa que es bienvenido un baño. Lo alarga tanto como puede, mirando la suciedad resbalarse por su cuerpo y diluyéndose en el agua jabonosa, se inspecciona el cuerpo y al final se mira al espejo, informándose de las ojeras y apenas un asomo de barba en su quijada. Su mirada es opaca y Hux podría clasificar todas las diferencias entre su yo del pasado y su yo del ahora. Antes y después de la guerra. Antes y después de Kylo Ren o Ben Solo.

Sale del baño para encontrar el cuarto vacío y deja salir un suspiro que no sabía que tenía atorado en la garganta. En la cama, encuentra una muda de ropa sencilla pero funcional y Hux se muerde el labio inferior, ignorando el sentimiento de gratitud que burbujea en su pecho. Se viste lo más rápido que puede pero está lidiando con las botas cuando Solo entra con un par de bolsas en las manos.

Sus miradas se encuentran y Hux la esquiva antes de que se transforme en algo más.

—Traje comida —Solo comenta y Hux quiere reírse—, no creo que te agrade pero es lo único que encontré verdaderamente comestible.

Después de eso desaparece en el baño y Hux se queda con la libertad de inspeccionar la misteriosa comida que resulta sí no ser de su agrado. Cuando Solo sale del baño –con ropa limpia y el cabello húmedo amarrado en un desordenado recogido-, Hux da el último bocado y se encamina para desaparecer en la habitación. En ese momento Solo se adelanta y le toma de la muñeca, a penas presionando pero Hux se siente congelado en el lugar.

—Hux, espera —antes de que Solo continúe, Hux se inclina y le besa, en parte por curiosidad y en parte porque espera poder encontrar lo que sintió perdido.

Hux cierra los ojos y las galaxias explotan en su mente, la electricidad recorriéndole la espina dorsal y las manos de Kylo rodeándole la cintura. Hux solloza porque Kylo decía la verdad. Está la pasión y la sensación de estar jugando con el fuego más exquisito, pero también está el cuidado y esa alma demasiado brillante para la oscuridad pero no lo suficiente para la luz. Kylo le besa con fervor y anhelo y con todo lo que puede ofrecerle.

Entonces Hux susurra pero ya es batalla perdida –una más que de nuevo parece victoria- y su espalda choca contra la suave superficie de la cama, Kylo sobre él, besándole los párpados y la nariz, las pecas de sus mejillas y por último los labios. Hux quiere reír y llorar, quiere golpear a Kylo por esas noches de soledad y aquella traición que tal vez nunca deje de doler. Pero en esos momentos, Hux le besa y le besa y le besa, hasta que se quedan sin aire, hasta que ya no es un beso sino mordidas y jadeos y una cálida lengua delineándole la oreja.

Son ambos, desvistiéndose lentamente, aprendiendo lo poco o lo mucho que ha cambiado y Hux besa esa cicatriz larga que adorna el rostro de Kylo mientras Kylo acaricia sus costillas, algo prominentes por la falta de alimento y motivos para vivir. Se descubren y bajo la luz rosada y barata se encuentran una y otra vez.

Es Hux recostado sobre su estómago y gimiendo porque Kylo le penetra con facilidad después de haberle vuelto loco con los dedos moviéndose en círculo. Gimen y jadean y Hux abre su mente poco a poco, dejando que Kylo entre y le haga el amor con los pensamientos. Es Hux, llegando al orgasmo con lágrimas rodeándole las mejillas mientras Kylo las besa y se corre dentro.

También es Hux, en el regazo de Kylo, moviéndose en círculos y tomando más y más del palpitante miembro de Kylo dentro de su cuerpo, temblando y contrayéndose de vez en cuando. La voz de Kylo profunda en su mente y sus dientes mordiéndole el hombro con fuerza. Se besan y se prometen, Kylo corriéndose primero, salvaje y eufórico, con Hux alcanzándole segundos después, una sonrisa tonta en los labios rotos.

Inclusive es Hux, sus manos contra el pecho de Kylo y las manos de este en los muslos de Hux, instándole a moverse de nuevo, _puedes hacerlo, Hux, tan hermoso, córrete de nuevo, por mi_ y Hux lo hace, una y otra vez, en esa cama de motel mientras Kylo le murmura dulzuras y verdades contra la piel fervorosa.

Se hacen el amor. Se destruyen y se reconstruyen. Kylo le ama y Hux odia amarle. Deciden y proponen y planean una vida de incognito pero satisfactoria.

Al final, Kylo le mira a los ojos y le susurra: “te amo”. La respiración de Hux se entrecorta y no hace otra cosa más que abrazarle y devolverle las palabras a base de besos y caricias que Kylo pensó perdidas. Por primera vez Hux perdona y supone que eso sentía Elinor cada vez que Brendol le suplicaba perdón por aquella enfermedad rara que les tomó a todos por sorpresa.

“ _Es algo inevitable, amor”_ , decía ella y Hux lo repite, palabra por palabra contra la piel de Kylo.

Tienen la vida por delante, libertad y albedrío. Se tienen el uno al otro. Brendol Hux II sigue siendo Brendol Hux II, el hombre detrás del genocidio, la cara de lo que fuera la Primera Orden, el hijo de Elinor y el amante del Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren; pero también es quien susurra confesiones de amor y se calló el secreto de Kylo por lealtad y no por miedo. Kylo es solo eso, Kylo, sin el título ni la farsa de Ben Solo que solo puede estar a cachos y nunca completo; Kylo es alguien nuevo, el asesino y el que se ahoga con tanta oscuridad en sus pensamientos pero también es el amor incondicional y aquellos brazos fuertes que representan seguridad.

Para ellos, es suficiente y esa noche, Brendol Hux se duerme con Kylo entre los brazos.

10.

Un año después de la victoria de la Resistencia, Leia Organa recibe la primera noticia satisfactoria sobre Brendol Hux II después de meses de exhaustiva búsqueda. Al leer el párrafo una parte de sí se regocija de manera impropia pero supone que ese es el legado de Anakin que no puede negar aunque quiera. Su boca se hace una mueca complacida y la misma se viene abajo cuando continua leyendo, los ojos abiertos y ansiosos repasando las letras una y otra vez.

A fuera, las estrellas luces titilantes y frías. Poe hace reír a Rey y Finn siente su corazón contraerse. Luke medita con R2-D2 y BB-8 silenciosos a su lado. La base de la resistencia –que ya no tiene contra quien oponerse- está en calma mientras su líder se disuelve en lágrimas, un legado de Padmé que tampoco puede negar.

Leia Organa llora porque es la primera vez en meses que también recibe noticias de su hijo, quién desapareció apenas unas horas después de Hux. Secuestrado, manipulado o como orquestador de la huida, Leia nunca confirmó. En el fondo ella sabía pero nunca se atrevió a decirle a nadie por miedo a que sus palabras se volvieran realmente hechos, irrefutables e imposibles de evitar.

Las noticas anuncian la muerte de Brendol Hux II y Ben Organa Solo, a manos de un grupo rebelde que se conformaban en su mayoría por familiares de fallecidos en aquel genocidio del sistema Hostian. Leia casi puede imaginarlos, Hux muriendo con el bláster en mano, protegiendo a Ben mientras este activa su sable de luz y a penas mata a un par antes de que un disparo se haga paso hasta el pecho de Hux. Leia ve a su hijo gritar de dolor y rabia, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas, matando algunos y recibiendo los disparos en su cuerpo porque Hux muere y si el universo posee lógica, Kylo morirá con él.

Después, Leia los escucha, el entrecortado “idiota, pudiste escapar” de Hux, y el “no sin ti, amor”, dulce y suave de parte de Ben. Y Leia llora y llora y llora y piensa que tal vez Ben utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para alcanzar a Hux y besarle las pecas por última vez, para después morir con un “te amo” contra los labios del otro.

Leia deja salir un pequeño gemido de dolor y busca desesperadamente, la Fuerza cubriéndole, pasando por Luke y Rey y Finn, por cada ser vivo de la galaxia hasta que se encuentra con algo, pequeño, latente, un fuego que quiere pasar desapercibido. Una pequeña esperanza que posee a Leia y si hay una lógica en el universo, es absolutamente esa. Temblando, apaga el holopad y cansada se deja caer en la silla, imaginando que Han le toma entre sus brazos y la arrulla a ella y a Ben con una canción que aprendió en uno de sus infinitos viajes.

Un año después de la victoria de la Resistencia, Leia Organa ordena un alto a la búsqueda de Brendol Hux II y Ben Organa Solo, y de ellos, eso será lo último que ese lado de la galaxia sabrá.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola y gracias por leer hasta aquí, llego como mil años tarde a la fiesta pero en mi defensa esto fue publicado hace cuatro años casi para el Bang en inglés de Kylux de 2016. Espero que les haya gustado y agradecería si me dejan un comentario. El título viene de un fragmento de El Libro del Desasosiego de Fernando Pessoa:
> 
> “Los sentimientos que más duelen, las emociones que más afligen, son los que son absurdos, el ansia de cosas imposibles, precisamente porque son imposibles, la nostalgia de lo que jamás ha existido, el deseo de lo que podría haber sido, la pena de no ser otro, la insatisfacción de la existencia del mundo. Todos estos medios tonos de la conciencia del alma crean en nosotros un paisaje dolorido, una eterna puesta de sol de lo que somos.”
> 
> Por último y si siguen leyendo mis larguísimas notas de autor, estoy pensando en abrir una cuenta de ko-fi o algo similar, si alguien está interesado mándeme también un PM. Recuerden estar tranquilos en estos tiempos de cuarentena y les deseo toda la salud, un abrazo y de nuevo, gracias!


End file.
